


Happy Birthday Gabe

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Ficlets/ One shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Birthday, Birthday Present, Dating, Domestic, Gabriel's birthday, Happy Birthday, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s birthday is coming and he asks for a present that Sam is not inclined to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Gabe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakurai_Ai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/gifts).



> I wrote this for @SakuAi1 for her birthday! I hope she enjoys it!!

 

 

“Please.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No way in hell.”

“Samaram!”

“I said no.”

 

Sam tried to ignore the noise to his left and continued with his paper. It was due on Friday and he was only half finished. But of course, with Gabriel around accomplishing anything would be next to impossible. Gabriel walked in front of him and dropped his hands to the table.

“I would do it for you.”

A laugh escaped and he glanced up. “Yes, but I would never ask you to. You would do it because you want to.”

“And that the difference between us Samlami. I Actually LOVE you enough to do things for you without being asked.”

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his paper again. “Don’t start with this crap again Gabe I don’t have the time.”

Gabriel brought his hand up and pushed the laptop closed. “Make time. This is important.”

“No it’s not! Gabe my final paper is due on Friday. Your final paper is due on, yeah, also FRIDAY. YOU haven’t even started. We’re not talking about stupid shit until AFTER we pass this class.”

“You worry too much.”

“No I worried just the right amount since you don’t worry at all.”

Gabriel shifted slowly back in forth in front of him running his fingers lightly over the closed laptop. “You really think my birthday is stupid shit?” He asked quietly.

Dammit. He was doing that thing again. He was using that hurt, vulnerable voice that he knew would make Sam feel guilty even if he wasn’t wrong. “I didn’t say your birthday was stupid. Just your present.”

“I guess we can just….forget it.” He said staring at the floor. But Sam held his ground. Just barely.

“I’m not doing it Gabe. You can try and trick me into it all you want. But the answer is still no. However, if you finish your paper, and actually take it seriously, then we can do the other thing that you love so much.”

Gabriel sighed and slipped his hand off the laptop and shook his head. “No. Never mind. We have to focus on homework. We’ll just forget my birthday.” He walked over to the couch and flopped down pulling his laptop into his own lap.

Dammit. Sam shook his head and opened his assignment back up. “Stop being such a drama queen. We’ll still do your birthday. It’s not even for 2 weeks. Finish your paper, then we’ll talk about what you want to do.”

“I told you what I want to do.”

“Something else.”

Gabriel sighed and looked over to him. “Fine Sam. If you hate it that much then I won’t ask again.”

Oh shit, Gabriel called him Sam. That was never a good sign. He was still trying to hold his ground, but he suddenly felt like an ass, for his trouble. “Good. Now stop distracting me. I don’t pay for classes to fail them because you think it’s funny not to study.”  

They worked in silence for about a half hour before Gabriel finally snapped his laptop closed and threw it into his bag. “I can’t work like this. I’m going to the library.”

“You’ve never been to the library.” Sam laughed and Gabriel flinched.

“I’ve been to the library Sam. Just because I don’t live there like you do doesn’t mean I don’t know where it is. I’m not stupid.” He said it in such a sad voice that Sam felt a ping in his chest. He’d been kidding he hadn’t actually meant to hurt his feelings.

“Gabe-“

“I’ll see yah.” Gabriel grabbed his jacket off the hook, slipped his shoes on and shut the door quietly behind him. Gabriel never shut that thing quietly. Is it possible he’d actually hurt Gabriel’s feelings? Or was he trying to play him?

 

The next couple of days Sam barely saw Gabriel. When Gabriel had come home he’d tried to apologize for their fight but Gabe had waved him off telling him it was fine. He’d seemed completely back to normal, joking around and playing tricks on Dean, his favorite pastime, but something was off. He was barely talking to Sam. He seemed the same at first glance, but he wasn’t hanging all over Sam anymore, he wasn’t interrupting his study time, and he wasn’t even trying to seduce him. Sam tried to tell himself it was for the best, that he had the time to get his paper done, but if he were honest with himself, he was lonely. He missed Gabriel lounging on his lap as he worked on his assignments. He missed Gabriel kissing his neck when he saw Sam was getting stressed out by a particularly annoying paper. He missed Gabriel. Yeah they were still in the same apartment, but there was a distance between them now. He hated it. And was it his fault? Had he really hurt Gabriel’s feelings after all? He hadn’t meant to. He’d thought Gabriel was just being ridiculous as always. He managed to push all his thoughts to the side and finish his paper on time. Friday morning even though he and Gabriel sat together as usual, Gabriel wasn’t trying to play footsies with him under the table or writing him stupid notes in his notebook. He was taking notes, and actually paying attention. And then at the end of class he was the first one to get up and turn his paper in to the professor.

Gabriel left the class without him. Sam grabbed his bag and threw his paper on the Professors desk without even stopping to chat like he usually would.  He ran out into the hallway and yelled, “Gabriel!”

Gabriel stopped walking and waved at him smiling. Sam ran up to him and glared.

“You couldn’t wait for me?”

“Figured you’d spend half an hour gabbing with the old wind bag.”

Sam leaned against the wall as he adjusted his bag. “You always wait for me. Are you mad at me?”

“No Sama lama ding dong I’m hungry.”

He was still calling him stupid nicknames. So he probably wasn’t mad after all. Maybe Sam was just reading too much into something that wasn’t there. “Okay. Then let’s have lunch.”

“I want tacos.”

“Ugh. Anything but tacos.” Sam went to throw his arm around Gabriel, but he ducked last minute and riffled around in his backpack. Was that intentional? Gabriel didn’t want Sam touching him? He WAS mad at him. Gabriel stood back up and threw his thumbs over his shoulder smiling.

“Fine, but if I don’t get tacos it’s your treat.”

“It, it’s always my treat.” He was confused at Gabriel’s behavior. Was he mad or not? Sam really couldn’t tell. And he felt like an ass. Gabriel was acting different and that was Sam’s fault. He really had hurt Gabriel’s feelings. Shit. He was going to have to make it up to him, if he wanted Gabriel back to his clingy, annoying self. And, as embarrassing as it was, he knew the perfect way to do it.

 

 

 

A week later

Sam took another deep breath and tried to stop himself from blushing. THIS is why he didn’t want to do this. He knew his face was flaming. But it was too late to back out now. He’d already sent the text telling Gabriel to come straight to the bedroom when he got home. He knew it would only be another 5 minutes before he came in. He told Gabriel he’d have a surprise waiting for him. Gabriel loved surprises.

The front door slammed shut and Sam tried to calm his racing heart. This was it.

“Sambam?”

Sam remained quiet and waited for Gabriel to come into the bedroom. The door opened and Gabriel froze a slow smile spreading across his face. “Babe.”

“Happy Birthday.” Sam said and closed his eyes so embarrassed he wanted to die.

“I thought you said no way in hell?” Gabriel teased and Sam shot his eyes open to glare.

“Alright, well now you get nothing.” Sam started to sit up but Gabriel held out his hands.

“No wait. I’m sorry. Let me just take it in.”

Sam tried not to think about what he was ‘taking in’. Sam was laid out on their bed all tied up with birthday ribbon. Naked, except for his boxer briefs. There was only so much embarrassment he could handle after all. He’d tied his legs together, then snaked a ribbon around his torso, tied a bow tie around his neck and then tied his hands together. That had been fun trying to figure out how to do that himself. But no way in hell was he asking anyone else for help. THIS is what Gabriel had been trying to talk him into last week. What he’d wanted as his birthday present. What Sam had said no to. Because he knew how exposed he’d be, how vulnerable.

“God baby, you are beautiful.”

“Well I feel like an idiot.”

“No. You’re perfect.” Gabriel fumbled around in his jacket then pulled out his phone.

“No! Gabe don’t.” Sam sat up and shook his head.

Gabriel lowered his phone but smiled, “Please? I promise I won’t ever show it to anyone. I just want it for me. So I can remember that my boyfriend is the greatest guy in the whole world.”

“You don’t know that without a picture?”

Gabriel smiled. “Of course I do. I don’t have to take the picture if you don’t want me to.”

Sam wiggled a little under Gabriel’s gaze as he waited for his answer. One picture couldn’t hurt and if it would make Gabriel happy-

“Fine. But just one. And if you EVER show it to anyone-”

“I swear! I swear. Never.” He brought his phone back up and snapped the picture before grinning at it. “Damn baby. Just. Damn.” He dropped his phone onto the dresser and kicked his shoes off. “Happy birthday to me.”

He unbuttoned his shirt but didn’t take it off and climbed onto the bed. He crawled up Sam’s body and kissed him, sliding his hands into Sam’s long hair. He pulled Sam’s head up and deepened the kiss, licking his way into his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Gabriel pulled back and bit Sam’s bottom lip softly.

“So I guess you like your present then?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded running his hands over Sam’s shoulders.

“Fuck yes.”

“So you forgive me then?”

Gabriel slid down and kissed the center of Sam’s chest. He brought his hands down and slipped them over Sam’s sensitive nipples, rubbing back and forth gently. “Forgive you?”

“For hurting your feelings.” He said, but it was more like a gasp because then Gabriel started sucking on his nipple.

“When did you hurt my feelings?” Gabriel asked but he let his hand slid down Sam’s stomach and he rubbed Sam’s hardening cock through his boxer briefs. “You know it would have been easier if you’d just taken these off too.”

Sam bit his lip as Gabriel rubbed against him and continued sucking on his nipple. “Last week. Before the paper was due.”

“Hmm?” Gabriel hummed against him and slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his underwear and ran his finger over him slowly.

“When…shit Gabe. When you asked me to do this and I said no. Then I called.. oh fuck…you THOUGHT I called you stupid.” Sam wasn’t going to be able to finish this conversation soon. Gabriel was sucking him and touching him too much, and since Sam’s hands were tied he couldn’t even do any exploring of his own.

Gabriel pinched Sam’s nipple and licked the other, causing Sam to groan. “My feelings weren’t hurt. I know you don’t think I’m stupid.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Sam demanded and Gabriel lifted his head.

“Because you told me to stop distracting you when you were studying. I was trying to do what you wanted.”

Sam was an idiot. He had yelled that at Gabriel during their fight didn’t he? So all this time Gabriel was just trying to respect his wishes. “But then why did you leave the apartment then if your feelings weren’t hurt?”

“I was hungry. And I had to go pick up Cas at the library because Dean was working late.”

“So you weren’t even…this whole time…So I didn’t even HAVE to do this?”

Gabriel ran his hand up Sam’s chest and up his throat to hold his chin. “You didn’t have to. But I’m really fucking glad you did.”

“You tricked me.”

Gabriel smiled, “I was doing exactly what you told me to do.”

“But you KNEW I’d feel guilty. You played me.” Sam tried to get pissed off at the realization that he’d fallen into Gabriel’s trap. That he’d manipulated him. But with Gabriel on top of him, rubbing against him, he couldn’t really hold onto his annoyance.

“You’re the one who told me to try and trick you. You gave me an open invitation.”

“Technicalities. You know I’m going to get you back for this.” Sam threatened but Gabriel just sucked a spot on his jaw and smiled.

“I hope you do Gigantor. But for now, just lay back and let me unwrap my present.”  Gabriel kissed his lips again sweetly this time and grinned against him. “You know I love you right?”

Sam leaned up and kissed him back. “I know. I love you too. Happy Birthday.”

                 

                 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slow writer and it takes alot to make me focus so I wrote only half of what I'd originally intended to make sure she got it in time. If she wants the smutt, I can come back to this later to provide it
> 
>  
> 
> Also if anyone is reading DNC I promise, PROMISE I haven't quit it. Life is just really hectic. I'm gonna get a new chapter up ASAP


End file.
